Paternal Bond
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Both had the same interest and love, maybe they can both have a father and son bonding.


Title: Paternal Bond

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid - Sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Yuu's relationship with his youngest son in his own thought is better, he has been pushing his luck and trying to scoot himself to his son's life.

With his son home, he spotted him outside his little off – grid log cabin by the lake; sitting on his log chair and bigger log table where his beloved sniper rifle disassembled and has some cleaning tools around. Yuu smiled and strides to join him.

"Glad your home again." He sat beside his son and patted his back.

"Well, being on call is convenient, but the fact my instructors are mean keeping me in camp is a little discomfort." He shrugged.

"Well, you're young and had been picked for the S.S.S (Special – Service – Squadron) and knowing you're the young blood to join another from other countries you will be at service for a long time." He gave his son a proud pat, "By the way, I like that stock pouch you got." He pointed at the Coyote – Camo colored nylon pouch with extra bullets already mounted with another pouch at the bottom with some kind of bulky multi tools.

"Yeah, and it has its own dismounting multitool." Showing the bulky tool; complete with the needed apparatus.

"Nice toys." His father chuckled and stared at it fondly.

"Well, you got one too…" he stated which surprised his father, "Wait a moment." And he bolted off to his seat and run off in the castle.

The maids and other servants were amused to see the youngest son bounced to get something and they can feel he's excited like a child; they then shook their heads with a little laughter seeing him bounce out his room with his nylon rifle sling bag scabbard with its molle attached with ammunition magazine pouch at the lower part, molle pistol pouch with a pistol mounted and has its own pouch for its magazine, another pouch is a bit bigger under the rifle magazines containing the flashlight mount and silencer, on top is its horizontal pouch with his own rifle tools.

His father saw the items and wondered; Scott then handed it to his father, "USMC M4 carbine, your old rifle, I asked a friend to get it fixed together with your SR 1911 fixed as well, I got them some few things to make it look nice." he shyly smiled happy he can do something for his father.

Taken – back cried tears of ho and hugged his son tightly, taking fist full of his shirt gripping it from behind he cried at the fact his son is find with him, "For all my life after getting rescued by you, I regretted not having to see you born and grow, seeing you first walk, hearing your first word and seeing you off to your first day to school, I'm an awful father to you, I'm sorry." he cried; Scott placed the gift down and embraced his father equally tight. He loves his father and he understood his situation of his absence since he had been in his service and he knows the risk.

"I'm not happy because you gave me back my gun." Yuu sniffles and smiled at him, "I'm happy that you are fine with me."

"My dad is my dad…" he told and Yuu again attacked him with a tight embrace; Scott handed his gift, and the same as him, his father has the same stock pouch matching his, his rifle bag has British and Japanese Velcro patch as design and his name and former position patch to indicate it was his, looking in the gun it has it's old battle scars, however the internal mechanism as explained by his son, some of them are replaced since it wasn't function well.

The scope is 4x32MM backed with clip – on thermal scope, it also has a folding stand and front grip which can be removed; he let Scott assemble his sniper and both started to do a little firing fun over the lake, both laughed and enjoyed their bond over tactical things.

* * *

Meanwhile the usual touring group had been startle with gunfire when the all familiar tour – guide of the castle calmed them, "The young heir for the Dukedom is home, he might be practicing shooting at his site." she sighed knowing how destructive the young Lord is and his fondness to things loaded with bullets, "See there, that's him." Pointing nearby his cabin, slumped on the ground with another man, "And that is Lord Yuu, his father, the one with the dark hair." They were all at the balcony garden touring around.

"Annabel!" an irritated woman, namely daughter of the current Duke is calling for her attendant as she strides to where the firing of ammunitions is being held, skirt held up trying not to ruin it with her fast strides, until she stopped and saw they are both bonding and laughing.

She sighed in relief that her son is letting her husband be a father, "Maybe just this once" she sighed, after turning she jumoed startled after her husband started to go all full automatic firing.

"How did I ended up married with him again, Annabel?" she turned to her attendant.

"You have two children with him, your grace" after Annabel replied.

"Right, I forgot about that" and went off.

The maids who saw the Duke's daughter getting annoyed at her husband and son duo.

* * *

"I think we better stop, son. I bet your mother is going to throw ne sleeping on the couch" Yuuri bitterly chuckled.

"Really? Why would she do that?"

"Because she'll tell me I annoyed her, that's how women works, my boy. I'll tell you more when you turn older"

"Okay" the boy nodded still confused at his father.

~END~


End file.
